2P Japan (Kuro Honda)
2P Japan is the counterpart and dark side of Japan. His name is Kuro Honda. Appearance Kuro just like his name means in Japanese, wears a black Japanese Imperial Navy uniform, marked with golden trimes and shoulder pads, with a purple cape trailing behind him. His outfit is exactly same as Japan's first appearance in Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 1. Kuro still has similar features to his counterpart, but with red eyes and much more darker hair. His hair is sometimes pictured black (like in this photo of him). Just like his 1P, he too rarely smiles. The only time that he smiles (which is the by the way smirks) is when he has to fight his victims with honor and he deeply respects their fighting skills. Personality Kuro still has the personality as his 1P, but he only speaks when spoken to and can't even stand 2P North Italy at all. He doesn't smile and pities people who pass by him. However he's thinking of something dirty to do the person who he crosses paths with. Kuro usually hangs out with Oliver and Vladimir, but mostly Vladimir. It was revealed in Episode 14 of The Lost World, Kuro does seem to get along with Xiao. Earlier in the episode, he mentions that he enjoys slicing the throats of his victims with his katana and isn't that too impressed about 1P China and Japan's skills in combat. Hetalia: Axis Powers Season 7 (The Lost World) Kuro's name was featured in Episode 2 in a list made by England. In Episode 3, his personality was mentioned by Oliver. In Episode 7, Kuro was seen along with the other 2Ps during a meeting that was a flashback from Oliver's magic and Kuro mentioned that he found the glassed rose. He even agreed to Flavio's idea and calmed down Luciano. In Episode 9, Kuro told Luciano that both Oliver and Roland had sided with the 1Ps, causing Luciano to scream. In Episode 12, Kuro appeared with the other 2Ps in China at the very last. Kuro had no lines, but he threw smoke bombs at police officers along with Lutz killing them with a gun. Till it was interrupted by Xiao and soon he walked with them. In Episode 14, Kuro felt that he was being watched and waited till the other 2Ps were out of sight. Kuro found out it was Oliver and followed his trail of magic to China's house. Kuro ambushed both China and Japan, but China offered to fight him off with his fighting skills and nunchucks. However, Kuro blocked China's karate kick and put his katana to China's neck. Before Kuro could slice China's neck he was hit on the head by his 1P counterpart. Kuro later woke up to find out that he was tied up by China and Japan who were asking him questions. Until both Oliver and Roland came into the room along with an angry Xiao was also tied up and had a cloth over his mouth. Kuro yelled at Xiao about telling them of what Luciano is doing in China, while both China and Japan were confused. Later Kuro was seen being tortured along with Xiao and Francois by France and said a couple of Luciano's plans which made China to message everyone around the world. In Episode 15, he escapes with Xiao and Francois, which than ended when being caught by China. Kuro reminds China that he wasn't done fighting with him and he pulled out his Kusarigama along with Francois pulling out his pistol and Xiao pulling out his Tanto knife. In the Sweet Sixteenth episode of The Lost World he was seen along with Xiao in a interview. He later appears with the other 2Ps in a musical short titled We Are Number One, which Luciano captures Oliver after he and Roland betrays the 2Ps. Trivia * Kuro is one of the 2Ps to have the same appearance as his counterpart. * He is marked as the third 2P to have the same appearance as his 1P after Luciano. * Kuro is the master of the katana and the Kusarigama. Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:Asian Countries Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains